User blog:Ashrog/Double Buddy Call! Episode 1: Yet Another Buddyfight Fanfic!
A few things before I get into the story: 1:) Yes, there are a lot of fanfics going around. I hope to put my own unique spin on this one. I blame Gouki Daimonji and Xero Avenger for inspiring me to write my own. 2:) Yes, I will put your character in the story if you want me to. More on that after the end of Episode 1. 3:) Yes, it's looong. Much longer than I expected for such a simple story. But I hope it will be worth it if you stick around till the end! Anyway, here we go! --- "I can't believe we're late again! We're gonna miss Buddyfight class!" Drake rushed down the sidewalk, his jacket only half on and a piece of toast in his mouth. His Buddy, Cerberus, was bounding behind him, struggling to keep up in his puppy-like miniature form. "Might wanna slow up," growled Cerberus, "you're leavin' the kid behind." Drake's younger brother Ace was almost a full city block behind them, desperately trying to catch up. "No thanks," Drake said, "It's his fault we're late in the first place!" He momentarily turned around to check on Ace, just in time to see a group of older teenagers stepping out from a side alley. Ace didn't see them in time and crashed headfirst into the group, sending them all to the ground and scattering Ace's Buddyfight deck everywhere. "Ah, geez," mumbled Drake, "We better check on him." He and Cerberus turned and walked back, trying to seem as friendly and apologetic as possible. "Sorry about that," Drake said, helping one of the teenagers to his feet. "He's such a klutz... you know how younger brothers are..." "No problem," said the teenager. He was several inches taller than Drake, probably at least second or third year in High School. "But it looks like he made me drop my deck, just help me gather it up and we'll get going..." Ace was busy readjusting his glasses after the crash, but he heard the last bit, and his face turned to pure panic. "But those are my cards, Bro!" Drake glanced down, and immediately knew the high schooler was lying. And he said so. The high schooler was shocked, but his face soon turned into a scowl. "You don't have any idea who I am, do ya? My name's Kido, and I'm the leader of the Red Flag Card Club!" Drake had heard rumors about them. They were an illegal Buddyfighting gang, and they were known for two things: betting cards on Buddyfights, and cheating. Not always in that order. "Those are Dragon World cards," Kido yelled, almost foaming at the mouth. His hair was long, black and greasy, and it stuck to his face as he whipped around, "So obviously they belong to me, the supreme master of Dragon World! Now are we gonna have a problem?" In a flash, Cerberus expanded to full size. "I dunno, are we?" He growled menacingly. "Hang on now!" Kido backpedaled, "I'd be happy to let you have these cards, but I can't just give them to you... maybe you could win them in a Buddyfight? But, of course, you would have to bet something of equal value..." "Like my whole deck?" Drake grinned "Sure, sounds like fun!" Before his opponent could respond, Drake whipped out his Core Deck Case. "Unbreakable and unstoppable, rise up and exceed the limit! Armored Assault, LUMENIZE!" As Drake's deck lumenized, his deck case began to morph and change. It expanded into the form of a wolf's head, which in turn became an oversized leg-guard hanging from the side of Drake's belt. Kido looked surprised. Not only was his opponent completely unafraid of him, but he also had a Core Deck Case?! "Oh, well," He thought, "I'll just have to... make him afraid..." As Kido held up his own core deck case, a cold wind began to blow. Everyone could sense the dark aura radiating from it. "Slip from the shadows and tear 'em apart! Death of a thousand cuts, LUMENIZE!" Kido's deck case flashed and vanished, and for a second Drake couldn't tell where it was. But then he realized Kido's Core Gadget was... "A shoe?" Drake said. "As if," said Kido, "This is my Super Demonic Dragon Skullkicker!" He gestured to his chrome-plated, dragon-headed boot. "And just for that, I'll take the first turn!" As the players shouted RAISE THE FLAG, Cerberus began to growl, "Be careful, Drake. I don't see his Buddy anywhere." Kido just grinned, "Oh, he's here alright, you'll see him eventually... I call to center! Double Sword Dragon!" The shining blue dragon appeared at center, already charging toward Drake. Drake's Life Counter dropped to 9. END OF MOVE. Drake - Life 9, Gauge 2, Hand 6 Kido - Life 10, Gauge 2, Hand 5 Drake couldn't help but notice, "Uh, you forgot to Charge and Draw?" "Shows what you know," replied Kido, "My hand is so great, I don't want to throw away any of these cards!" Whatever, thought Drake. "Draw! Charge and draw! I call Armorknight Chimera to center, Armorknight Gargoyle to the left and Armorknight Eagle to the right!" Drake crossed his arms and smiled, confident in the impressive formation he had assembled. "First: Eagle! Get that dragon out of here!" Armorknight Eagle flew in a spiral, going higher and higher, until he suddenly changed direction and charged through Double Sword Dragon, causing it to explode in a shower of yellow sparks. Chimera and Gargoyle weren't far behind, both launching volleys of missiles and cannon fire directly at the enemy fighter. Kido's Life Counter took a serious hit, plummeting down to 5. END OF MOVE. Drake - Life 9, Gauge 3, Hand 4 Kido - Life 6, Gauge 2, Hand 5 "Ouch," said Kido, "That was a pretty good attack... but check this out! I draw!" You forgot to Charge again, thought Drake. Does this guy know what he's doing? "Hey, pay attention! I'm about to do something awesome! I Buddy Call Slashknife Dragon to the left!" An inky shape materialized from the shadows and took the form of a sinister-looking dragon in black armor. It casually twirled a large knife in each hand. "Now I call Bronze Shield Dragon to the center and another Slashknife to the right!" "Oh, no!" Kido mocked, "You have a monster in the center! Now I can't attack you! Eeexceeept..." He grinned maniacally. "I pay one gauge for each of my Slashknife Dragons and now... they can attack you directly! Slashknives! Slash...knifes? Whatever! Attack the fighter!" The two black dragons stepped backwards, vanishing into the shadows. They reappeared a split second later, directly behind Drake, stabbing wildly with their knives. Drake's Life Counter ticked down to 8, and then to 7. "Bronze Shield can't get past your Chimera, but he's still powerful enough to destroy your Gargoyle!" As Kido gestured, Bronze Shield launched itself forward and landed on top of Gargoyle, squishing him underneath and spraying shards of stone everywhere. Kido looked proud of himself. "My Slashknives can attack you at will, and you can't get to me because of my huge shield in the center!" END OF MOVE. Drake - Life 7, Gauge 3, Hand 4 Kido - Life 6, Gauge 0, Hand 2 "Nothing I can't handle," quipped Drake. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Tiger to the left!" In a flash of light, a ferocious tiger appeared, claws flexing in anticipation of a fight. "Chimera! Destroy his Bronze Shield!" Armorknight Chimera snorted and tossed all three of its heads as it started to charge. "Bet you didn't count of this!" Said Kido, "I cast two Dragoenergy!" His Bronze Shield Dragon lit up, radiating massive amounts of energy. "Just one of these would let me survive, but with both..." Before he could finish, Bronze Shield Dragon rushed forward and crushed Chimera with its bulk, destroying it. Drake frowned. He hadn't considered a counterattack, and now his monsters didn't have enough power to destroy Bronze Shield, even with a Link Attack. "Oh, well," said Drake, "this is all I can do. Eagle, destroy the Slashknife on the right!" Eagle wheeled and swooped down, seizing the dragon in its talons. As the huge bird turned again, he hurled the dragon down the street where he tumbled and eventually exploded into a cloud of sparks. END OF MOVE. Drake - Life 7, Gauge 4, Hand 4 Kido - Life 7, Gauge 0, Hand 0 "Now that your center is empty, we'll finish this! I draw (Drake noticed that it was hard for him to draw from his shoe-case. He had to stand on one foot and draw from the sole of the boot.), and call yet another Slashknife Dragon! Now, Slashknives, attack the fighter! Bronze Shield, get rid of that annoying Eagle!" The three dragons lunged forward, the two black dragons much more gracefully than the green. They collided with Drake, sending his Life Counter down to 5, just as Eagle disappeared from the field. END OF MOVE. Drake - Life 5, Gauge 4, Hand 4 Kido - Life 7, Gauge 0, Hand 0 "Still alive, somehow?!" Kido looked genuinely surprised. "I don't understand, even though..." "Even though you've been cheating this whole time?" asked Drake. "Don't think I didn't notice. Your Life Counter is rigged. It's been increasing by one at the end of each of my turns." Kido quickly went from surprised to angry. He was starting to grind his teeth. "But I don't care!" said Drake, "I'm always up for a challenge! Draw! And I Buddy Call Armorknight Cerberus to the right!" Cerberus leapt forward, baring his teeth at the enemy monsters. "Cerberus, use Tiger's energy to power up!" Drake shouted. Cerberus turned on Tiger and triple-head-butted it until it exploded. "Now I call Armorknight Polar Bear to the empty left position, and I pay two gauge to equip Hysteric Spear! Cerberus, you ready?" "Locked on target!" said Cerberus. Kido looked back and forth, obviously confused. "Uh, your monster still has less attack power than my..." There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Bronze Shield Dragon was gone. "That's Cerberus's ability, Full Fire!" said Drake, "He can destroy any monster, no matter how powerful! Now, Cerberus and Polar Bear, attack Kido!" As the two beasts smashed into him, Kido's Life Counter went from 7 to 3. Kido smirked. "Well, afraid you lose this one kid, and after this, your deck will be mine too! Go ahead and attack with your little spear, I'll still have one life point left! And your center is wide open!" "Nope," said Drake, "My attack is over... and so is this game! Final Phase!" He spun the spear in his hands and hurled it like a javelin, spiraling directly toward Kido. "DRILL BUNKERRR!!" GAME OVER. WINNER: Drake Azer As the game ended, Kido tumbled backward, scattering cards everywhere. His friends were already backing away slowly, surprised to see a Middle School student with that kind of power. Kido elbowed them out of the way, almost in tears, and broke into a run. "I won't forget this," he shouted, "I'm gonna tell my big brother on you!" Whatever, thought Drake, helping Ace to gather up his deck. We've got to get to school, fast! --- As they rounded to last corner to the school building, Drake knew that his Buddyfight with Kido had gone on for too long. He had missed his whole Buddyfighting class. His fears were confirmed when his Buddyfighting teacher, Mister Ashmore, was waiting for him at the front door of the school. "Mister Azer and... mister Azer." Mister Ashmore said, adjusting his shiny green necktie. "Get to class, quickly. But I want to see you both in my office after school. We need to discuss how you will make up for the Buddyfighting class you missed this morning..." --- On the next Episode of Double Buddy Call: Uh, oh, detention again for Drake and Ace? But what's this, a secret club of Buddyfighters right in their own school? Are these powerful new fighters friends... or enemies? Find out next time, on DBC! --- Okay, so that's it for now. If you want your character to appear in a future chapter, feel free to post a reply below with any important details. One thing I want to know about your character, are they: Hero - One of the main characters. There are a limited number of hero slots. Rival - Not part of the main group. Sometimes friendly to the main characters, sometimes working against them. But still a 'good guy'. Supporter - You don't play the game very often, but stand on the sidelines and watch. Villain - A baaad guy. Tournament Player - A character who appears once or twice in tournaments, but isn't overly important to the story. Hope you enjoyed it, and see you for the next installment of DBC! Category:Blog posts